


Girl Crush

by rojhizzer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, firtherton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhizzer/pseuds/rojhizzer
Summary: Taron did not expect this to happen when he finally got some time alone with Colin.





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic I ever wrote.

The first time he had met Livia, it was a suprise. Colin and Taron was at lunch one day at a very nice but small Italian restaurant, secluded in the middle of somewhere that Taron has not been before. They was perched just outside under the market umbrella, taking in the warmth of the mid-day sun. Colin wore a navy blue jeans with a white button up shirt, that, seemed to stick to his body like a glove. His hair was slightly curly, looking like he really didn’t brush it, just running his hand through it to make it look decent. Those black rimmed glasses that fit perfectly on the bridge of his nose. It was a sight to see, the way he maneuvered in his chair, trying to figure a nice and comfortable position while they would wait for their food to arrive. The way his shirt squeezed his shoulders, showing off that toned arms of his. He felt a slight blush coming up so he hid his face under the menu they had gotten once they got their seats. 

He was about to say something when Colin’s phone rang, and being respectful, he shut his mouth and gestured to him to answer the phone. Colin looked at Taron for a while and gave a small smile. He went back to his menu while trying figure out what he wanted to eat but couldn’t help over hear the other mans conversation. Livia was in town for a meeting and she was down the road where they was having lunch. Colin said that if she wasn’t too busy she could have lunch with them. Taron looked up from his menu and frowned, he could see that smile that he’d seen every time he was on the phone with his wife. That smile he longed for whenever they were together, the one that would show him he was the only one. He dropped his head so that he could burry himself into the menu, not wanting to hear any of it. But he couldn’t, he could hear Colin speaking in Italian and heard the words ti amo, and a Ci vediamo presto.

He didn’t want to be there, didn’t want to be there when Livia came. He wanted to stand up and leave, but he didn’t want Colin to look at him and ask what’s wrong. So he just sat there and sank into his chair. They had ordered their food and made idle chat. Colin talking about his children and how they thought he was so not cool, while Taron talked about his two little sisters being his whole world. He was about tell him about the one time where he dressed up as a princess for his sisters when Colin looked to the side and that same smile he longed for lit up on his face. He stood when someone came up, placing a gentle kiss to their lips. Taron looked away, feeling a little tug in his chest. He looked back to see Livia entwining her fingers through Colin’s and turning to face him.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Taron.” She says while holding out her free hand. “I’ve heard so much about you from Colin,” she says while giving her husband a firm squeeze and a small smile. Colin looks away for a bit, seeming a little embarrassed by the fact. Taron doesn’t know what to say about that, he stands up and fixes his clothes and reaches out to shake her hand. It was soft, firm and very strong. “The pleasure is all mine,” he says, making sure his voice was as calm as it could be. He gestured her to sit and when both Colin and Livia sat, he plumped back on his chair, wishing that this lunch could just end.

He wants out of this lunch. He thought he’d could finally have some good quality time away from filming, away from everything, just him and Colin. Not where he’d be on the other side of the table, watching as Livia places her hand on Colin’s and rubs small circles into his knuckles. Taron shifts in his chair, trying to not to fidget whenever they would tell him something. He sees they they are close, shoulders touching, while her hair is flowing to the side of Colin’s shoulder. He drops his head to try to keep his breathing clam, not wanting to worry anyone. He looks up when he hears Colin and his wife speaking in Italian. He doesn’t understand anything that they are saying, not one single word. He stares at how Colin’s mouth move to every word, mesmerizing with his voice. He’s snapped out of it once the waitress comes back with their food. Looking at the waitress, he coughs lightly and thanks her for the food. 

He settles in to digging right into his food, trying to stuff his mouth so he doesn’t need to speak if they ask him something. As he’s eating, he can’t stop but look up at the two. Watching as how Livia places her hand on her husbands cheek, seeing the slightest of pink flush across Colins face. He leans into it, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet perfume she has on. Taron tears his eyes away and takes a gulp of his water, wishing he could just sit up and leave.   
After 10 minutes of eating his food and small talk, he can’t take it anymore. He can’t just watch this, how he wanted so much to do something but who was he to do anything? He downs the water in one go and let’s out a loud cough, interrupting the soft whispers the couple was having. He stands up slow and making sure there was no tension in his shoulder, he looks at both of them. 

“Um, I’m going to go, it was nice meeting you Livia,” Taron says through a smile he tried his hardest to show. He places the money on the table and was about to turn when he felt a hand squeeze his arm. He froze for a bit than turned around to see Colin, his face reading a little worried. “Is everything alright Taron?” Colin asked. Taron wanted to say everything that was on his mind, that everything was not okay, that he couldn’t handle it, the little kisses, those lingering touches, but he couldn’t. “Everything is fine Colin, I think the heat had caught up to me. I’ll see you back at set, yeah?”, he says with a slight tremble in his voice. He looked down, not wanting Colin to see the tears forcing their way out.

Colin lets go of him, but kept his gaze on Taron. “Are you sure? We really couldn’t talk and I’m sorry that it was last minute that my wife came.” Taron looked up to Colin having a small smile, he couldn’t deal with this right now. He turned and waved his hands in the air while staring to walk. “Yeah I’m sure, I’ll see you back at set Colin.” He couldn’t hear anything that Colin was saying because by the time he noticed, he’d turn into the corner and was sprinting down the road. He didn’t let up until he reached a small alley way and slumped to the ground.

His legs was sore, his vision blurry by the tears that he couldn’t wipe away. His heart ached, just thinking of Livia with Colin. He felt like the world was crumbling around him. He wanted all that she had. That scent that had Colin leaning forward to inhale, or that magic touch that had him leaning into her fingers. That smile that made Colin eyes light up, the one that could make anyone and everyone disappear in an instance in her husbands eyes. He’s trying to his hardest to forget about her, but it’s eating away at him. He wanted it all, so maybe one day, Colin would want him just as much. But he knows he won’t and never will. He lies down on the cement floor and clenches at his chest, silently sobbing until he feels empty, not wanting to feel anything for the man that he loves.


End file.
